kita di atas tanah rendah ini
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kirana di Tanah Rendah; untuk Lars dan hari buruknya—dan juga untuk sebuah tutorial. / canon / nether/fem!nesia /


**kita di atas tanah rendah ini  
><strong>Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Netherlands/Indonesia. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: present-day canon.

_(Kirana di Tanah Rendah; untuk Lars dan hari buruknya—dan juga untuk sebuah tutorial.)_

* * *

><p><strong>a. january 31st<strong>; _this is from me_

Berkas ditumpuk tinggi di ujung meja kerja. Di sisi lain, ada banyak kertas berhamburan. Map disusun, tetapi hanya ala kadarnya. Pulpen berantakan di atas meja walaupun tersedia wadahnya di sisi lain. Musik Kenny G sedari pagi menemani.

Gelembung udara beterbangan di sekeliling ruangan.

Ganjil, memang.

Lars memijat keningnya. Dia sudah membiarkan semua ini setengah hari. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Dia rasa kesabarannya sudah cukup.

"Apa cairan sabunnya masih banyak?"

Kirana menoleh. "Um," dia mengangkat botol bening kecil itu tinggi-tinggi. Sejajar wajah. Itu botol ketiganya. "Yang ini sudah hampir habis. Tapi masih ada dua botol lagi, kok."

Lars menangkupkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah. "Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar saja?"

"Oh ayolah Lars—yang harusnya berhenti itu kau. Dari jam tujuh kau kerja dan sekarang sudah jam lima, kenapa tidak bersenang-senang saja? Sekarang 'kan hari Sabtu! Kita seharusnya bisa makan masakan Padang di restoran punya orang-orangmu di dekat sini—mmm, aku jadi lapar ..."

Seharusnya Lars yang berkata, _malah kamu yang membuatku heran. _Kirana berada di ruang kerjanya dari jam tujuh, padahal dia bisa menggunakan liburannya untuk jalan-jalan di Amsterdam, atau melihat-lihat bendungan. Lars memang susah sekali mengerti Kirana. Merancang bendungan rasanya lebih mudah daripada melakukan itu.

"Kau saja yang makan sendiri."

"Ah, kau ini kaku," cibir Kirana. Lalu dia berdiri meningggalkan bangku hijaunya. "Ayo, bersenang-senanglah!" dia menggebrak meja. Dua kertas melayang ke lantai. Dia memandang Lars lekat-lekat. "Ayo pergi! Dan makan! Aku akan membuat keributan kalau kau tidak mau keluar."

Kening Lars mengernyit, "Ini kantorku, seharusnya aku yang—"

"Aku teriak, nih."

Lars membekap mulut Kirana dengan satu tangan.

"Hmmpff—lepwoskan! Lepp—fuwah!" Kirana akhirnya dibebaskan. "Aku benar-benar teriak kalau kau tidak mau keluar, nih. Duh, orang-orang butuh istirahat, Lars. _Weekend_ kerja juga? Mengejar uang terus, ya? Kau itu negara, mana perlu digaji. Kau juga akan dapat semuanya. Ayo senang-senang di luar, lama-lama kaubisa gila kalau kerja terus."

Sedari pagi Kirana telah mengoceh macam-macam di ruang kerjanya. Bercerita tentang A, B, sampai Z. Hitung-hitung memang meramaikan kantornya yang membosankan ini. Tetapi beranjak siang, Lars mulai capek dan menyuruh Kirana diam sebentar agar dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Kirana akhirnya diam dan cuma meniup gelembung. Katanya gelembung bisa membuat hati seseorang senang. Tetapi kalau berjam-jam ... senewen juga.

Lars sudah capek menceramahi. Dan akhirnya dia mengalah, berpikir bahwa dengan menuruti Kirana, dia akan membuat gadis itu tenang.

"Oke, oke. Aku ikut denganmu. Kita makan. Setelah itu aku—"

"Jangan kerja lagi," halang Kirana dengan meletakkan telunjuk di bibir Lars. "Tinggalkan semuanya. Lanjutkan hari Senin. Malam ini kita ke bioskop. Banyak film baru yang asyik. Dan aku juga mau main salju!"

Duh. Gadis itu terlalu gila salju, pikir Lars. Padahal, apa istimewanya salju? Cuma putih, dingin, gampang mencair, dan lembek begitu.

Cuma gara-gara negaranya tropis, Kirana selalu jadi anak kecil yang mau tahu segala kalau bertandang ke rumah Lars. Kadang Lars capek menghadapinya.

Ya sudahlah. Lars mengalah cuma agar Kirana bisa diam, tenang, dan senang.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari gedung kantor itu. Musim salju masih berlangsung, dan sisa-sisa hujan salju masih ada di halaman. Ketika Kirana menaikkan _zipper_ jaketnya, barulah Lars menyadari sesuatu. Gadis ini datang tanpa persiapan yang baik. Tidak terlalu biasa menghadapi musim dingin, jaket yang dibawa pun ala kadarnya.

Pasti dia tidak sadar berapa suhu sekarang, pikir Lars sambil melepaskan syal biru-putih dari lehernya. Dia sudah biasa dengan suhu yang begini. Dilingkarkannya ke leher Kirana.

Gadis itu mendongak sambil cengar-cengir. "Oh, terima kasih!"

Lars cuma mendengus.

Di luar perkiraan Lars, Kirana-lah yang membayarkan makanan. Begitu pula tiket bioskop untuk dua film sekaligus. Dia mencoba menawarkan ganti uangnya (oh, betapa jarangnya Lars melakukan ini!), tetapi Kirana tetap menolak.

"_Het is trakteren, Lars_. Traktiran, traktiran, hehe~" dia terkekeh riang sambil memasukkan dompetnya kembali, saat mereka selesai mengantre untuk tiket film kedua.

Kening Lars mengerut. Merasa bahwa hari ini agak janggal. Kirana mau datang pagi-pagi ke kantornya. Padahal bisa saja dia menghabiskan hari Minggu ini dengan pergi ke tempat adik Lars, Bella—di Belgium sana—dan menggosip seharian ala perempuan.

Ditambah lagi, Kirana juga memaksanya untuk berhenti bekerja dan memforsir pikiran untuk berkas-berkas itu.

Juga mentraktirnya makan. Kirana dengan ringannya mempersilahkan Lars untuk menambah porsi rendang tadi. Padahal, rendang yang dipesan adalah yang spesial dan harganya paling mahal. Iya, tanpa protes. Kirana cuma tertawa dan dengan mudah menebak, _pasti paling doyan rendang, ya? Hayo ngaku! Ah, akhirnya aku tahu!_

Masa bodoh. Lars tak akan mengakuinya. Walaupun jawabannya iya.

Lalu sekarang, tiket bioskop. Kirana bersikeras agar dialah yang mengantre. Padahal ... biasanya perempuan malas berdesakan.

Walau ujung-ujungnya mereka mengantre berdua—yah, cuma karena Lars tidak ingin membiarkan gadis itu capek sendirian sementara dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Kirana bahkan mengajak Lars membuat boneka salju di halaman rumah pemuda itu. Ah, dia terlihat kagum sekali pada salju. Norak, kata Lars, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Lars akhirnya tidak tahan untuk memendam pertanyaan lama-lama. "Hei."

"Yaaa?" Kirana berhenti sebentar. Sebuah boneka salju baru sedang dalam proses.

"Kenapa denganmu hari ini?"

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang senang, dan aku mau membuatmu senang juga, hehe."

"Kenapa harus—"

"Ingat hari ini tanggal berapa, Lars?" Kirana bertopang dagu di atas boneka saljunya. Dia tersenyum simpul. Lembut dan menenangkan.

"31 ... Januari ..." kemudian Lars pun tertegun. Dia bergeming untuk beberapa saat. Matanya tidak berkedip, dan mulutnya setengah terbuka. Ingin bicara namun tak jadi. Setelah dia sadar, dia memandang Kirana lekat-lekat. "Oh ..."

"Ya. Lima puluhan tahun lalu, peristiwa banjir besar yang membunuh ribuan orangmu. Semoga hari ini bukan hari peringatan yang buruk untukmu, Lars—dan semoga kau senang bersamaku."

Kirana sengaja menemaninya seharian cuma supaya dia lupa dengan hari peringatan yang buruk ini. Ah, kalimat itu berulang-ulang bermain di kepala Lars. Membuatnya merasa dipedulikan, sekaligus berharga. Membuatnya lega juga, tentu.

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Lars. Hanya benar-benar 'sesaat', dia segera menghilangkannya. Beruntung, Kirana sempat melihatnya, dan dia jadi tersenyum lebih manis lagi.

Lars mengembuskan napas sambil memejamkan mata, "Tahun depan lagi, ya."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**b. tutorial**_; let me be your teacher, even for thousands of year_

Rumus, pola rancangan, buku tebal, dan kalkulator saling bertindih. Permainan ilmu yang rumit tercetak di atas kertas milik Kirana. Bekas sobekan dari buku catatan besarnya, yang sudah kusut karena sering dibuka dan penjilid spiralnya pun sudah bengkak-bengkok tak karuan. Dan penanya, sudah pena kedua. Yang pertama sudah kehabisan tinta cuma gara-gara tujuh buah soal essay.

Kecepatan jarum di jam bertanding dengan kelajuan menulis Kirana. Tapi lama-lama, setelah dia hampir bisa menulis lebih cepat daripada berputarnya jarum jam, setelah dia merasakan ngilu mendadak di telapak tangannya, dia berteriak, "Aku menyerah, Lars! Aku capek! Aaah, hentikanlah iniii!"

Kacamata Kirana dibanting ke meja. Dia tertelungkup di atas sana.

Lars berdecak sambil mendorong bingkai kacamatanya.

Kirana mendongak, "Ayolah, terangkan caramu biar bisa dapat hasil yang begini, pakai rumus yang mana? Atau kaupunya trik khusus? Dari tadi aku tak bisa menemukan hasil yang sama!" dia mengangkat kertasnya, membuatnya jadi gumpalan, dan mengetokkan gumpalan itu ke atas meja. Geram. Mengkal. Kesal, Dan—oh, selamat. Gumpalan kertas itu akhirnya melayang—mendarat di dekat kaki Lars.

"Ini baru perhitungan dasar," Lars lalu duduk di ujung meja Kirana. "Bagaimana mau membuat dam yang bagus kalau kau marah-marah di awal?"

"Karena aku capek," Kirana mempertemukan wajahnya dengan permukaan meja lagi. "_Jetlag_, Lars. Aku baru datang tadi pagi dan langsung kausuguhi semua ini ..."

"Kaubilang kaumau belajar."

"... Memang, sih."

Lars memandang kepala Kirana. Kepang ekor kudanya pun seperti baru dijambak macan. Kusut dan pengikatnya hampir lepas. Anak-anak rambut kacau ke sana-ke mari. Gadis itu telah berusaha sekeras yang dia mampu.

"Kau perlu puluhan tahun untuk belajar."

Kirana mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Dengan tangisan yang dibuat-buat oleh suara paraunya yang lelah, dia mengeluh, "Lamanya ... duh, tidak adakah cara cepat, Lars? Aku juga mau membahagiakan orang-orangku dengan cepat dari ilmu yang kudapat darimu, tahu! Supaya kami tak perlu sering-sering menderita karena banjir lagi—"

"Memasak sesuatu yang instan pun butuh waktu. Apalagi belajar hal berat."

"Oh Tuhan!" Kirana memijat pelipisnya.

"Kami selesai membangun tiga belas proyek bendungan pun setelah tiga puluh sembilan tahun. Dan perjuangan belum selesai. Pemanasan global membuat kami harus terus belajar. Tanah rendah, kautahu."

Kirana diam saja selama beberapa lama. Bola matanya tertuju pada dinding dan bibirnya terkatup tanpa mau dibuka bahkan ketika Lars menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Lars sesungguhnya ingin mencoba mengulurkan tangan dan merapikan rambut hitam orang di depannya ini—tapi dia terhalang gengsi. Separuhnya karena dia segan. Kirana bukan orang yang mudah disentuh dan dikendalikan dengan penenangan lewat kontak fisik. Sedikit-banyak dia berharap tatapannya bisa sedikit menghibur. Jangan harapkan kata-kata manis darinya, karena dia merasa bahwa vokalnya bukanlah hal plus dari dirinya. Suruhlah dia diam, dan dia akan merasa itulah yang paling baik dari sikapnya.

Embusan napas Kirana menyadarkan Lars—yang sempat terhanyut sebentar kepada pemikiran tentang bagaimana kalau dia adalah orang yang banyak bicara seperti Kirana (oh dunia tak akan damai!).

"Yah, memang tidak ada yang instan, ya," Kirana memasang kacamatanya lagi, dan mengambil pulpennya. Dia membuka buku catatannnya, tepat ke halaman yang penuh rumus, dan merobek yang bagian belakang. Didekatkannya kertas soal dari Lars berikut kunci jawabannya ke hadapannya. "Dan aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Demi orang-orangku. Dan negaraku yang lebih baik."

Lars akhirnya turun dari meja Kirana, dan berdiri di depan meja gadis itu. Dia menyilangkan tangan dan memandangi cara wanita itu menuliskan rumus.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kalau kau harus belajar dalam waktu lama begini."

"Hah?" tanya Kirana dengan nada yang aneh sambil menulis.

"Itu artinya aku bisa mengajarimu lama-lama."

Gerakan naik-turun pulpen Kirana berhenti. Lalu dia meletakkannya ke meja dengan membanting. Mendadak dia berdiri—lalu menarik syal Lars, merapatkan jarak mereka berdua. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk hidung laki-laki itu, "Berani, ya, menggodaku?" lalu dia dorong laki-laki itu melalui hidungnya. Lars sempat berdiri terhuyung-huyung.

Kirana pun tertawa sinis. Lalu duduk kembali, sambil bertopang dagu dia memandang tutornya dengan alis terangkat, "Kalau mengajar ya mengajar. Untuk hal lain ada waktunya, Tuan."

Lars berbalik. Memamerkan punggungnya pada Kirana. Berjalan ke arah jendela, berpura-pura ingin melihat dunia luar—sebagai cara untuk menutupi senyumnya yang sempat terbit sekian detik. "Kutunggu."

_Tutor sialan._

Kirana mengernyitkan hidungnya sambil mencoba mengerjakan ulang essay pemberian Lars.

_Tapi tampan._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**addition!**

Kirana tak punya pekerjaan lain; dan dia menghitung berapa banyak sudah jarum detik di jam tangannya berdenting. Empat puluh lima. Empat puluh enam. Lompat. Lompat. Lompat terus. Sampai akhirnya enam puluh. Dan ini 'enam puluh' yang ketiga yang dia lewati.

Ah, mungkin Lars memang tidak akan datang. Memintanya untuk mengantar di jam sibuk memang pilihan yang salah.

Bandara semakin ramai saja. Setengah jam lagi dia harus meninggalkan Amsterdam. Kesibukan biasa ala negaranya akan dimulai lagi. Dan jika perjalanan pulang ini tidak diawali dengan pertemuan dengan Lars, mungkin akan mempengaruhinya sedikit. Yah, sedikit. Semoga saja cuma sedikit.

Dia hanya memusatkan perhatian pada arah luar, tanpa sadar bahwa bisa saja Lars _datang _ mengucapkan 'selamat jalan' lewat jalan lain. Benar saja, ponselnya berdering.

"Halo, Lars? Tidak jadi datang, ya?" sambarnya.

"Iya, maaf. Ada rapat mendadak dengan Raja ..." Lars berdeham. "Selamat jalan. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan ... dan tiba tanpa masalah."

"Ah, ya ..."

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Hu-um," Kirana memainkan motif bunga di tas tangannya. "Nanti—"

"—Sampai jumpa di Jakarta. Bulan depan aku akan ke sana."

Bandara kini terlalu sepi jika dibandingkan dengan pikiran dan jantung Kirana.

**end.**


End file.
